1. Technical Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure are directed to a display apparatus and a method of manufacturing the display apparatus. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure are directed to a display apparatus capable of improved reliability and method of manufacturing thereof.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In general, a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) apparatus is relatively thin, light weight and has low power consumption, and thus an LCD apparatus is used in monitors, laptop computers and cellular phones, etc. An LCD apparatus typically includes an LCD panel and a backlight assembly disposed under the LCD panel that provides light to the LCD panel, and displays images by manipulating the light transmittance of the liquid crystals.
A liquid crystal display panel displays an image by applying voltage to the liquid crystal layer to control light transmittance through the liquid crystal layer. A display apparatus may be classified as a normally black mode or a normally white mode, according to the image displayed in an initial state when no electric field is applied to the liquid crystal display panel.
In addition, a display apparatus may be classified as a vertical electric field mode that includes a vertical alignment mode (“VA”) mode, and a horizontal electric field mode that includes an in plane switching mode (“IPS”) mode, according to the direction of the liquid crystal molecules when an electric field is applied to the liquid crystal layer. A VA mode or an IPS mode primarily uses a normally black mode to maximize the contrast ratio. In particular, an IPS mode may be used to improve the side viewing angle.
A signal line disposed in a peripheral area of the LCD panel is frequently damaged by water permeation in high-temperature or high-humidity reliability evaluations.